Professor Samantha Rhodes
Professor Samantha Rhodes is the main character in the educational film Wonders of Buoyancy. She is seen in that film as an instructor, though she also performs field work. She first appeared in the 2010 LEGO Atlantis product line. Character Details *Film Credits: Wonders of Buoyancy; The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (not yet released); Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); Mysteries of the Arctic (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *Character Role: Mentor *Actor: Teresa Bermudez *Character Sex: Female Physical Description Samantha Rhodes is a stylishly-dressed instuctor, wearing a dark gray coat with lavender scarf around her neck. Her pants are white with no distinguishing features. On her face, she shows some wrinkles around her eyes and has a birthmark near her lower lip. Her dark brown hair is worn in the style of a ponytail. Characteristics Samantha Rhodes is an intelligent woman who is idealistic and not one to give up. She wants her students to succeed, even if they don't share this ambition. She is close friends with Dr. Jeff Fisher and Dr. Charles Kilroy, whom she admires for their intellect and worldliness. She often cracks jokes that are very smart, sometimes too smart to be understood by her peers. She aspires to be respected by her peers, even if they don't see eye-to-eye. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Samantha Rhodes started out as a character in LEGO's Atlantis product line. There, she, in effect, "tricks" the Deep Sea Salvage Crew into helping her find the fabled lost city of Atlantis. The other members of the crew, such as Captain Ace Speedman, become miffed at this treatment, but they eventually pull through, finding the lost city and rescuing the Golden King from the dark guardians. Out of all the LEGO Atlantis characters, Samantha Rhodes was one of the least common characters to find in the sets (only Brains was harder to find, excluding the Power Miners theme). She came in the three sets 8061 Gateway of the Squid, 8078 Portal of Atlantis, and 7985 City of Atlantis. She was also featured as the protagonist in LEGO Atlantis: The Movie. Near the end of the theme's run in 2011, Samantha Rhodes appeared in LEGOLAND Windsor's Atlantis Submarine Voyage attraction. In the ride, she stars in the pre-show, explaining what is happening, and is heard narrating on the actual ride itself. Trivia *Though not widely used, her middle name is Artisius. *In LEGO Atlantis: The Movie, this character is played by Rachael Macfarlaro. *She is the granddaughter of Dr. Artimus Rhodes. *Because of her appearance in the Tales of the Adventurers ''comics, it is assumed that she will appear in future Johnny Thunder films. However, she will not appear in ''Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. *According to Dr. Artimus Rhodes' Secret Journal, Samantha Rhodes was born in 1991, meaning that she was 19 during the events of the LEGO Atlantis theme. *According to the films of Project U, Samantha Rhodes is a member of the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis. Gallery Image541.jpg|Samantha Rhodes in Wonders of Buoyancy Comic 28.jpg|A Tales of the Adventurers comic featuring Samantha Rhodes Samantha 03.png|Samantha Rhodes minifigure Samantha 02.jpg|Samantha Rhodes in LEGO Atlantis: The Movie Samantha 01.jpg|Samantha Rhodes in LEGO Atlantis: The Movie External Links *Article on Brickipedia *Article on LEGO Atlantis Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Canon Immigrants Category:2010